Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to electronic systems. More specifically, certain embodiments of the present invention relate to voltage regulator systems.
Description of the Related Art
In computer systems, components, such as a central processing unit (“CPU”) or graphics processing unit (“GPU”) require power to operate. However, in general, a component of a computer system does not realize all of the power generated by a power supply, and a power loss can occur. Thus, in computer systems, it is important for the computer system's power supply to be efficient to minimize power loss.
Furthermore, in general, a computer system requires an efficient operation during both heavy load operations, and light-load operations, such as when the computer system is in a standby mode. This is especially important in a notebook personal computer (“NBPC”), also known as a laptop computer, which includes a battery, because an efficient operation maximizes the operation time of the battery.